


Don't Talk

by LucasApollo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Black Eagle Sylvain, Blue Lion Felix, Crimson Flower Route, M/M, Sad Ending, he not the only dead one in this, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucasApollo/pseuds/LucasApollo
Summary: “Hear me out,” Sylvain’s voice cracked, and he had the audacity to look upset like he wasn’t the one who abandoned them all.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Sylvix Squad Super Stories





	Don't Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should work on WIPs.  
> Also Me: Let's write a oneshot instead.
> 
> This ended up much, much sadder than I had intended. Oops.
> 
> The prompt was: "Hear me out." "Why the fuck should I listen to you?"

“Hear me out,” Sylvain’s voice cracked, and he had the audacity to look upset like he wasn’t the one who abandoned them all. 

“Why the fuck should I listen to you? Don’t you darefucking talk.” Felix spit out. His Killing Edge trembled where he held it up to Sylvain’s throat, adam’s apple bobbing with every swallow and catching the blade’s edge. Sylvain’s steed was long gone, spooked off with a carefully thrown Thoron. He had been thrown onto his back in the mud, and It made it easier to look down upon him, when the filth reduced his inherent gleam, dimming the burnished red of his hair, sullying the smooth ivory of his skin. Even the once brilliant amber of his eyes seemed to be dulled as he lay there.

Felix brought a second hand up to the sword’s hilt to steady it, and pressed a foot firmly down onto his armoured chest, daring him to get up, like a strong wind couldn’t take the fight out of him at this point. 

“You left!” Felix shouted down at one of his oldest friends, and then blinked away the watery blur that had filled his vision. “It was one thing to just change classes, but to follow the Emperor to war? To abandon your Kingdom and King?” Felix was acutely aware that he sounded like his father, but more than sounding he had been acting like everything he hated, following the Boar King blindly to this field where they would most likely die. 

The sword shook violently, and it took everything Felix had to not just drop it. The din of the battle was far away now, Dimitri’s rampage taking the Blue Lions across Gronder Field towards the Emperor and the Professor. Marching not like Lions but like lambs to the slaughter; it really had been only a matter of time before the Boar got them all killed, and he was just so, so exhausted.

Felix let his anger and dismay take over, “you left  _ me _ . You promise me to die together, you tell me you love me, and then you  _ leave me _ .” He punctuates each word by lifting his foot and stomping down. It did absolutely nothing to Sylvain, but the force of it rang through the armour like a bell.

“Fe, I--” Sylvain’s eyes were pleading, and his brow furrowed.

“I told you not to talk!” Felix cried as pushed the blade down on his throat a tad too far, his eyes shut with the sobs that wracked his body. He blinked his eyes open and collapses at the sight of of Sylvain choking on his own blood. “Oh fuck, no, I didn’t mean--not like this.” Felix presses his hands to the gash on Sylvain’s neck, blood pooling between his fingers and mixing with the mud.

“I-I’m--” Sylvain bubbled out between coughs.

“Stop trying to talk!” Felix was frantic now, and eyes darted around for a single soul who could get a healer or something. He called out for Mercedes, for Linhardt or Marianne, over and over again but there was no way they weren't on the other side of the field, dead or barely keeping their leaders alive.

Sylvain grabbed onto Felix’s wrists limply, rubbing his thumbs over the pulse points, pulling Felix’s attention back down to the only person he’s ever loved like this. Sylvain was much too pale, and Felix hated how he noticed that the colour made his freckles stand out beautifully against the bridge of his nose.

“I’m.. just glad that if I had to die in this war, it was by your hand.”

Felix brought one of his blood-soaked hands up to push Sylvain’s tarnished hair out of his face, before pressing his tear-stained cheek against the bloodied one, whispering both apologies and forgiveness as the grip on his wrists lost all hold, and the breaths and coughs stopped blowing against his ear.

* * *

When history later tells the story of the death Felix Hugo Fraldarius, holder of the Major Crest of Fraldarius, it is said he goaded Imperial Soldiers into killing him as he was curled over the body of Sylvain Jose Gautier.


End file.
